Popular
by Tempsqa
Summary: Wicked AU; After an accident, leaving her slightly brain damaged, Galinda Upland likes to imagine her own perfect world. Her parents decide on home schooling, trying to protect her from the opinions of others. They hire a private tutor, Elphaba Thropp. Can she get Galinda to co operate and perhaps abandon her delusion?
1. The incident

**I'm sorry for the length, they _will_ get longer. If you read my other fan fiction, this story is not a part of my timeline. I was just thinking about a few things and this idea popped into my head and I decided I had to write it :3**

Galinda sat on the stairs, watching her parents fight. They had been arguing ever since she had arrived home from school and she hadn't yet been given the chance to show them the drawing she had done that day. The yelling got closer as her parents headed towards the stairwell.

"Mummy, Daddy. Look what I-" but the arguing couple didn't take any notice, walking right past their child. Galinda ran after them, attempting to gain their attention. They walked into their room, Galinda in tow. They slammed the door and sent Galinda flying to the floor with a thump. She had tears in her eyes as she sat up, rubbing her head. She attempted to stand, feeling extremely light headed. She was finally able to stand, unknowingly catching her foot in the rug. She took a step and fell again, this time falling a little too close to the staircase and tumbling down.

...

Galinda woke feeling queasy, her head pounding. Her eyes strained to open, feeling like they weighed about a ton. When they finally opened, they revealed a strange room; it smelt like disinfectant and vomit.

"She's up, she's up!" she heard a shrill voice call, turning to see a woman at the door.

A thundering of footsteps was heard as more people rushed to the room. "Glinda, do you know where you are?" a bearded man asked from above her.

Her brow furrowed, "It's Galinda, with a _ga_." she replied angrily.

The man smiled down at her, "Of course. I'm sorry, _Ga_linda."

**Don't forget to review xo**


	2. I don't like you

**Okay, still short, sorry :o It's only because I'm starting it off.**

**Elphaba'sGirl: She is rather cute, isn't she :D**

**iamgoku: She sure is :) and thanks :D**

**Doglover645: Don't worry, I am :D**

**NiaTheWickedLover: Thanks :)**

**tap-Violeta: Haha, I suppose? :P**

**The Wizard Of Wicked: Eeeep, thanks! xo I can't believe the amount of reviews I got on here actually :3**

Galinda had recently started high school and her parents were beginning to worry. She would come home crying nearly every afternoon, telling of all the names the people at school called her. After many nights of arguing, the two of them finally decided to hire a tutor for Galinda so that she could learn from home. They searched the paper, coming across one ad in particular that looked highly promising.

_Elphaba Thropp.  
_

_Easy to get along with, always receives high grades, interested in meeting new people._

...

The door bell rang, Galinda's mother racing to the door. "Hello dear, you must be Elphaba." She smiled "My, look how tragically beautiful you are."

Elphaba tucked a strand of her raven hair behind her ear and smiled, "Thank you. May I come in?"

"Oh, of course of course." she waved her in, closing the door behind her.

"Hi there, you must be my student." Elphaba smiled, reaching her hand towards Galinda who was sitting on the couch.

Galinda screwed up her face "I don't like you." she said, looking up at the olive skinned girl.

"Galinda, don't be rude!" her mother said, ashamed at her behaviour

"No, it's fine." Elphaba smiled "I'm used to this reaction."

Galinda's mother smiled softly "Galinda, honey. Why don't you and Elphaba go study in your room?"

"I don't want her in my room. I don't like her, and neither do my friends."

"Galinda!" her mother repeated in a more warning tone.

"Fine."

...

"You're room is very... pink." Elphaba said, walking into the younger girls room

"I don't like you." Galinda repeated

"So I heard." Elphaba smiled. She reached in her bag, pulling out some books. "What subject do you want to start first?" she asked. Galinda said nothing, simply crossing her arms and giving Elphaba a death stare. "History it is!" Elphaba said with a smile, fishing out one of the books from the pile.

**Don't forget to review xo**


	3. Makeover

**Sorry I took so long to update; I've been editing 'Murder' (One of my original stories) I've only _just _gotten to chapter five D: I've also been really busy with memorising lines etc for my class play! :) Where doing a feminist version of 'Midsummer nights dream.' :D Oh, and I got an interview with a talent agency! :D (sorry, I've been telling everyone ^.^)**

**Elphaba'sGirl: Yes, yes she is, lol :)**

**iamgoku: I don't think a slap is necessary! :P and no, not any I can think of right now. If I find a way to add him to the story, I will. :)**

**Thedoctor24601: Aw, thanks :D Well I am a grammar Nazi, so if there's any errors they're accidental. I'm glad you like the story :D**

**Doglover645: Thanks! :D sorry it took so long to update :o**

**NiatheWickedLover: Perhaps :) **

**tap-Violeta: Sorry it took so long to update :o I'm glad you like it though :D**

**Elphabalover101: Well, it is an AU :P **

**The Wizard Of Wicked: Thanks sweety! :D again, sorry for that :P**

"It was outrageous. The were made to take different transportation, they had different public restrooms, they-" Elphaba stopped her reading, glancing over at Galinda. "You're not listening, are you?" she asked

Galinda sat with cross arms, staring at the wall. "I don't like history." she grumbled "you always harp on about the past."

Elphaba shut her book, smiling at the young girl. "That's kind of what history is, my sweet." Gathering no response from her, Elphaba began to look around for something to inspire her young pupil. "Ah, here's a subject you may like?" Elphaba grinned, crossing the room to the stereo. Music began to play throughout the room, gaining Galinda's attention. Elphaba stood in the centre of the room, swaying her hips in an awkward fashion, completely out of time to the music. Galinda found it hard to suppress her giggles, watching her tutor perform such a ridiculous dance. Elphaba turned, beckoning for Galinda to join her. The young girl shook her head. She had never been good at dancing herself and she was afraid of being worse at it than Elphaba. The older girl rushed over, grabbing Galinda by her wrists and dragging her to the centre of the room. She just stood there for a while, watching Elphaba spin and twirl around the room. She lay a foot out, completing a spin. That's when it happened, the first time Elphaba had ever seen it. Galinda Upland smiled.

...

Galinda dragged Elphaba to her room, nearly cutting off circulation to her hand. When they reached the room, Galinda told Elphaba to sit on her bed and ran to her closet. As Galinda turned, Elphaba's eyes widened, seeing what the girl held in her hands.

"And what do you plan to do with that?" Elphaba asked, cringing at the powders and lipsticks that inhabited the box.

"I'm going to give you a makeover, silly." Galinda smiled, getting closer to her.

"Uh- woah, woah, woah. You really don't need to do that." she reassured the girl. She was happy that Galinda had finally opened up to her, but Elphaba wasn't exactly the fondest of make up.

"I know!" Galinda grinned, "That's why I'm so nice." Elphaba sighed. She knew there was no way she could get out of this now. She'd just have to brave whatever would happen next.

...

Galinda's father arrived home, closing the door behind him. He heard a stampede of feet, running down the stairs. Galinda rushing around the corner and jumping into his arms. It was moments like these when he was thankful for his daughters low stature. Elphaba wasn't far behind Galinda, walking slowly into the room.

"Hi daddy! look what I did." Galinda grinned, referring to Elphaba.

Her father attempted to stifle a laugh, "Yes, I can see that." he smiled

"Daddy, can I have a snack?" Galinda's attention span wasn't the largest.

Her father nodded, sending the small girl into the kitchen for food. "It seems you've been 'Galindafied'." he chuckled, not taking his eyes from the girl. "Oh, I'm Galinda's father by the way." he stretched his hand towards her.

"I guessed by the whole 'daddy' thing." Elphaba smiled, shaking his hand. "It's nice to meet you Mr Upland."

"Oh, please; Call me Norman." he smiled, holding the handshake for a little longer than necessary.

Elphaba smiled awkwardly, not quite knowing what to do. "I- uh, I should be going." she stumbled for words. "Tell Galinda I'll see her next week." she said, rushing out the door.

**Don't forget to review xo**


	4. Sleepover

**Thought I better update this since lots seem to like it :D I'm sorry for the quality, It's 3:30am here :o**

**Elphaba'sGirl: Sure is! :) thank you so much! **

**The Wizard Of Wicked: Sure is, lol. Thankies! :D and no, I don't know how to fit them into the story. If I find a way, I will**

**Doglover645: Here you go! :D**

**NiaTheWickedLover: That's true :P**

**Thedoctor24601: You sound like somebody I'd get along with :) hehe. Thank you for the compliment.**

**Elphabalover101: Sure has! :) **

**spiritwarrior27: With good reason, haha**

Galinda sat eagerly at the front door, a giant smile on her face. "What are you doing, sweety?" her mother asked, spotting her from the kitchen.

"I'm waiting for Elphaba!" She replied, not missing a heart beat.

She was glad Galinda was warming up to Elphaba. It was going to make tutoring a lot easier. "Uh, honey, you do realize it's Saturday, right?" she asked "Elphaba only comes on Monday to Friday, just like normal school."

Galinda's head snapped around, a miserable look having replaced her smile. "But I need her here." she whined "All of my other friends left because they didn't like her."

Her mother raised an eyebrow; Galinda had had her 'friends' ever since the accident; feeling popular in her own world to escape the loneliness of reality. She studied her daughters expression, realizing what a change Elphaba had had on her. "How about I call her and ask if she'd like to come play?"

Galinda's face lit up once more. "Can we have a sleepover?!"

...

Elphaba sat cross legged on Galinda's bed, watching the younger girl show her, her new dance moves.

"Wow, you're a natural." she said with a grin, applauding loudly. She reached into the bowl on the bed side table, taking a handful of skittles and placing them in her mouth.

It was at this moment that Galinda's father walked in. Her mother had left a while ago, muttering something about groceries before rushing out. His eyes swept to Elphaba, a grin appearing on his face. He moved them down to Galinda "Hey sweety, do you mind if I steal Elphaba for a short moment?" Galinda shook her head. His eyes moved back to Elphaba and she stood, curious to what he might want to talk about. "You know, it's great that you and Galinda get along so well." he said, once they were out of the room.

"She's a great girl." she replied with a smile

"So are you." he replied, giving her a look that made her uncomfortable. He reached for her hands, having her snatch them away. He grew frustrated at this and grabbed at her hands again, this time pushing her wrists against the wall behind her.

"Let me go." Elphaba growled, attempting to free herself from his grip

"Oh, come on now. Don't play hard to get." he replied, inching his face closer.

"Get off me!" Elphaba yelled lifting her knee, striking the place that wasn't so 'hard to get'. He doubled over, giving her time to flee. She felt bad for leaving Galinda alone, but she had to leave.

**Don't forget to review xo**

**(Whoever guesses who the mum and dad might represent wins! :D)**


	5. Lies

**Got an Iphone yesterday :D was only just able to download Itunes and put music on it though :D still, eeeep!**

**Doglover645: Here's your update :D and yes he is a _huge_ creep**

**Elphaba'sGirl: Sorry :o **

**Elphabalover101: I don't think that's the only thing she'll be upset about.. **

**Thedoctor24601: If you thought that was intense, you might want to prepare yourself for this chapter :o **

**Fae'sFlower: Hmmm, a thousand virtual hugs? :D hehe and it's okay, hopefully you'll figure it out soon ^.^**

**tap-Violeta: He's the typical sleazy old man**

**The Wizard Of Wicked: One of your guesses was right :D this fic isn't based on my other fics, so if it is a certain character is good in my other fics but perhaps not in this one because I'm doing something specific with the storyline I'm surprised you haven't picked up yet 'cause you _always_ guess my plots *HINT HINT* **

**iamgoku: Galinda doesn't have friends. When she refers to her 'friends' she means- uh, actually, I'll let you figure that one out ^.^**

**LillyFae: I wouldn't say 'nearly' :o and yeah, her father's an ass.**

Galinda stood at her door, having witnessed everything. "Daddy." she began in a sad tone "Daddy, why did you do that?"

Norman's head snapped to his daughter, his mouth opening and closing slightly as he tried to think of a response. He knelt down beside her, "Honey, I- Elphaba isn't a very good person, and-"

"Yes she is!" Galinda shouted back, tears in her eyes

Norman grabbed her shoulder sternly applying force to his grip "No she's not, okay." he growled, his eyes flashing danger. "What you saw was her coming on to me and running off, crying, when I turned her down. Right?"

Galinda tried to move away from her father; "Daddy, stop. You're hurting me."

He pushed his fingers deeper in her skin "Right?"

Galinda gulped, nearly passing out from the pain. "R- right." she stammered. Norman took his hand away, sending Galinda to the ground in tears. Her shoulder throbbed with pain, but that wasn't why she was crying. She knew Elphaba wouldn't be coming back; not after what happened. Bitter tears ran down her cheeks, vicious sobs causing her shoulders to rise and fall. _It's all your fault._ Galinda squeezed her eyes shut, maybe they'd quieten if she didn't pay them attention. _If you weren't so screwed up, none of this would of happened. _No, they were wrong. _You're pathetic._ They were right. If she was normal, if she had met Elphaba any other way, none of this would of happened. It was her fault; it was _all_ her fault.

...

Galinda's mother walked through the door, her hands full of grocery bags. She had bought the girls some snacks for the sleepover; Elphaba was Galinda's first _real _friend after the accident and she wanted her to feel welcome. Norman came from around the corner, "Oh honey, you're home." he began, his voice not showing any emotion.

"Oh, Norman, your emotion overwhelms me!" she replied in a mocking voice, cracking a smile and kissing him on the cheek on her way to the kitchen.

Um, Martha, we need to talk." She turned around, noting his serious expression; he ran his hand through his air as he spoke. "Um, about Elphaba.." he began "there was a little mishap earlier and-"

"A mishap?" Martha asked, fearing that something had happened to Galinda.

"She- um, she tried to kiss me." he began, keeping up his act. "I pushed her off, but then she ran out. Galinda's a bit upset about it I think."

Martha lay the final lot of shopping bags down, laying her back against the counter. "Oh god, this isn't good." she began in a worried voice. "Galinda was starting to get better, she was beginning to be like she was before- did she actually try to kiss you? I know how horrid you are with thinking people are flirting with you."_  
_

"I'm certain. You can even ask Galinda."

"Galinda saw?" Martha asked, becoming more and more flustered. "Shit, shit, shit! what are we going to do? Elphaba was really helping Galinda. What if we- could we give her another chance? surely she's learned her lesson."

"I don't think she'd want to come back after what happened." Norman replied; this time, truthfully.

**Don't forget to review xo**


	6. Daddy issues

**Eeeeek, sorry for length. I found out a way to add another character in :D I've been sitting on it for a while.**

**LillyFae: You're not the only one, based off my reviews :P **

**ChillxZee: If you want to :P hehehe**

**Elphaba'sGirl: I had to google what that was :o No bookstores in my town sell Wicked D;**

**Fae'sFlower: I like the sound of that :P**

**Doglover645: Seems like you're enjoying the story :P**

**Thedoctor24601: Don't worry I've received a few of those types of reviews so I'm used to it. Especially when I made a really sad ending to one of my original stories.**

**Elphabalover101: Isn't that what evil people do?**

**tap-Violeta: How many people are on this list? :P**

**The Wizard Of Wicked: The olive skin was the closest I could get to green with it being still normal. It's got nothing to do with anybody seeking revenge...**

Elphaba sat, alone, on one of the staircases scattered around the school. One of her closest friends saw her and walked over to her.

"What's little miss popularity doing sitting all alone?" he asked with a grin. Elphaba moved her eyes up to him, empty and scared. She hadn't told anybody about what had happened at Galinda's house, afraid of being blamed herself. Her friend sat down beside her, "Hey, Fae, what's wrong?" he asked. She slunk into his shoulder and began to sob. He began to be worried. It wasn't like Elphaba to publicly display her emotions like this. He saw the bruise on her wrist, anger growing inside him. "Who did that to you?" he asked.

"N- Norman." Elphaba managed to reply.

"Norman Upland, Galinda's father?" He asked in utter disgust. "He's a pig! He'll pay for this!" He went to stand, being pulled down by Elphaba.

"No, Yero, stop. Galinda's already lost so much. I want her to have her father." Elphaba spoke, her voice scratchy.

"But, Elphaba, he-"

"Fiyero, no."

...

Martha sat with a group of her friends, drinking tea and making conversation.

"...Louise just isn't doing well at school and I'm starting to get worried. I saw a tutor, in the paper, named Elphaba Thropp and I'm thinking of hiring her." Her friend, Danielle finished.

"She's fine if you don't mind her trying to seduce your husband." Martha replied, finishing her mouthful of tea.

"What do you mean?" Another of the women asked.

"I went to get groceries the other day," Martha began. "Only to come home and find she had tried it on with Norman. Now, I don't know what it is. Perhaps she has daddy issues. I'm just glad Norman had the good sense to turn her away."

"Oh my, what inappropriate behaviour." Danielle responded.

"Yeah, the worst part is that Galinda saw her do it."

**Don't forget to review xo**


	7. I just want you to be safe

**So, um, I'm interested to see your guys reviews to this chapter, *shifty eyes*. **

**Fae'sFlower: You can't really blame Martha, though. I mean, she has no reason not to believe Norman.**

**The Wizard Of Wicked: Nope! :D she doesn't believe what Norman told her, she's just too scared to defy him. I love it that you still haven't guessed ^.^.**

**Doglover645: Martha doesn't know it's a lie though.**

**tap-Violeta: Haha, that kind of makes me feel accomplished ^.^.**

**Elphabalover101: Why wouldn't she? She has no reason not to**

**Rosepetal33: I'm not too sure you'll be wanting this update :o hehe**

**Elphaba'sGirl: *cough* *cough* Well, not his mother... *cough***

**James Birdsong: Thank you :D**

**LillyFae: To be fair though, she is completely innocent in this situation. Could you translate it? :D I'm curious.**

Fiyero had walked Elphaba home, the two now standing outside her front door.

"You really didn't have to walk me home." Elphaba smiled, her cheeks gaining a crimson glow.

"Are you kidding me?" Replied, his eyes widening. "After what that monster did to you-"

"Yero, he lives on the other side of town." She pointed out.

Fiyero's cheeks flushed. "I- I just want you to be safe." He replied, bowing his head.

Elphaba smiled. Under Fiyero's tough demeanor, there was a sweet, loving guy. "I'll be fine, Yero, I promise." Elphaba replied. She leaned forward and gave his cheek a peck, "Thank you for walking me home. You really are a sweet heart."

Fiyero's cheeks turned a deeper shade of red. "I'd do anything for you. You know that."

The two of them stood, staring at one and other, broad smiles on their faces. The two of them had liked each other for a while, everyone knew it. Everyone except them. The front door swung open, Elphaba's father appearing from behind. He looked from Fiyero, to Elphaba, and back again. "Surely you should be getting home, Fiyero." He grumbled. "Wouldn't want your parents to worry, would we?"

"No. No, we wouldn't." Fiyero replied, awkwardly. He gave Elphaba a quick hug. "See you tomorrow." He said with a small smile.

Elphaba smiled, watching him leave. "What was he doing here?" Her father asked as he rounded the corner.

Elphaba sighed angrily, keeping her eye on the road. "He walked me home."

"And why would he do that?" Her father asked, obviously suspicious.

Elphaba moved her eyes to him, an icy stare meeting his own. "He was worried about me. Can we please drop this?" She stormed past him, into the house.

Her father followed her. "What would he have to be worried about?" He pestered.

"It doesn't matter." She replied, making her way up the staircase.

"Elphaba, stop." He called up the stairs. Elphaba came to a halt, her icy expression turning back to him. "I know you don't trust me after what happened. But, if something's bothering you, please tell me."

There was a small silence, the pairs eyes staying locked on each other. "I said it doesn't matter." Elphaba replied, making her way up the remainder of the stairway.

...

Galinda sat on the floor, drawing. She hadn't come out of her room much after Elphaba had left. It was almost as if she was still waiting for her to return. The door opened, her father appearing in the doorway.

"Hey sweety, what are you drawing?" He asked, his lips stretched into a broad grin.

Galinda looked up at him, her bright blue eyes full of tears. "I- I'm drawing me talking to the people of Oz." she replied, her breath shaking.

Norman sighed. "How many times do I need to tell you, sweety?" he asked, moving closer to her. "Oz isn't a real place."

Galinda frowned at her father. "It is to me." she replied in a defiant tone.

"Honey, I know you like your little play pretend world. But it's due time you grow up and-"

Galinda stood, trying to match her father, at least a little bit. "I can't leave now. Not when everybody's looking up to me."

Norman advanced towards his daughter. "Galinda, for the last time-"

"I can't leave Oz! It's the only thing I have left!" Galinda cried, cutting him off.

Norman knelt down beside his daughter. The look in his eyes striking fear into her. He pushed her to the ground with immense force. He stood, kicking her in the side.

"That's what you get for disobeying me."

**Don't forget to review xo**


	8. Anything you say

**I wrote nearly all of this on my phone, so I apologies in advance for any mistakes. **

**Elphaba'sGirl: Not his sister :D it's a character that's already been introduced in this story. **

**Doglover645: glad you're liking the story :D and please don't attack me badgers, I love you :o**

**Thedoctor24601: I have the feeling you're not Norman's biggest fan :P**

**tap-Violeta: you'll have to wait and see :D**

**Fae'sFlower: you'll have to wait and see :P**

**mysterywriter24601: pop tarts? Haha, alrighty :P**

**LillyFae: oh okay :) go ahead, I don't think anyone will stop you :P**

**Rosepetal33: you're not alone :P**

**Elphabalover101: yes, he's very evil.**

Elphaba sat on her bed, listening to her music loudly. She caught sight of her phone flashing on her desk, indicating a call. She turned down her music, checking her phone and seeing that it was an unknown number. She was hesitant to answer at first, but decided she was being too paranoid. She answered phone cautiously;

"Hello, Elphaba speaking." She answered in a formal manner.

She heard sobbing at the other end of the line. "Elphie? Elphie, I need you."

"What?" Elphaba asked. "Who is this?"

She heard a deeper voice boom in the background. "A thief now, are you?" The first voice became hysterical; rambling words Elphaba couldn't understand. There was a sharp scream. "Hello? Who's this?" she heard the deeper voice ask. Elphaba froze. The deep voice was Norman. That meant that the other must of been Galinda. She hung up the phone, snapping up from her bed. She grabbed her keys and walked out the door.

...

Elphaba's fist pounded repeatedly against the front door of the Upland's house. She didn't care about her own safety any more; only Galinda's. The door swung open, revealing Norman; his expression turning from angry to frisky.

"Hello, Miss Elphaba, I knew you'd be back." He began, leaning against the door frame.

"Where is she?" Elphaba asked in a stern voice. She tried to move past him and into the house.

"Moving a little fast are we?" Norman continued. His hand had reached to her shoulder to stop her and now ran down her arm.

"Get your filthy hands off me!" Elphaba yelled, pushing him away.

"Playing hard to get? Okay, I'll play along." Norman grinned, moving towards her.

Elphaba took this chance to get through the door. "Galinda!" she called through the house.

Norman came behind her, laying his hands on her shoulders. "Don't worry," he began softly. "She won't disturb us, she's- uh, asleep."

Elphaba turned around, her fist moving across his face. "I told you to get your hands off me!" She seethed.

Norman stood, wiping a small spot of blood from his mouth. He moved towards her and pressed her against the wall. She tried to fight back, but his strength far over passed hers. "Perhaps I don't want to." He replied, his voice gaining a certain darkness. He began to lean forward, his breath hitting her face. She closed her eyes, her heart beating wildly in her chest. She waited, terrified of what might happen to her. Suddenly, Norman was ripped off of her and thrown to the ground. Elphaba opened her eyes. Fiyero tackled him to the ground, laying punch after punch at him. Soon, Norman was unconscious. Fiyero ran over to Elphaba.

"Are you okay?" Fiyero asked, cupping her cheek lightly.

Elphaba's eyes stayed in a distant stare. "I- I didn't need your help." She spoke in a soft whisper.

Fiyero chuckled. "I'm sure." He replied, turning around. Elphaba had always been head strong, so he knew not to disagree with her.

"Fiyero!" Elphaba called, causing him to turn back around. She wrapped her arms around him tightly. "Thank you."

Fiyero lay a kiss against her raven hair. "Any time, Fae."

**Don't forget to review xo**


	9. Tell them the truth

**Sorry for the lack of updates. I was at my father's house for the weekend so didn't really have time.**

**LillyFae: Thankies :D. Here you go ^.^.**

**Elphaba'sGirl: Hehe, Yero the hero :D**

**Fae'sFlower: Yeah, of course it will be...**

**Doglover645: Thanks for the review :)**

**Elphabalover101: Yero the hero! :D Dun dun dun dun**

"Fetch her blanket, Fiyero." Elphaba called in a hurried voice. The two of them had gone in to Galinda's room and found her, passed out, on her bedroom floor. Galinda was now cradled in Elphaba's arms and Fiyero was gathering some of the small girls things. "Don't worry, my sweet. Everything's going to be alright." She whispered to Galinda, tears stinging her eyes. She wasn't quite sure whom she was trying to reassure anymore.

"Have you got the keys?" Fiyero asked, panic in his eyes. He had Galinda's small, pink backpack, strapped on his back.

"Yeah, let's go!" Elphaba replied. They raced down the stairs and out to the car. Elphaba made sure to lay Galinda down, in the back seat, carefully. She used a few of her 'Emergency Jacket's' as a barrier, to keep her from falling. Elphaba got in the driver's seat, her vision blurred with tears. She sniffed blinking her eyes to clear them.

Fiyero laid his hand on top of Elphaba's and looked deeply into her eyes. "How about you let me drive?" He suggested.

Elphaba nodded and the pair switched seats. "Th- there's a hospital about five minutes away." She told him, trying to force down her sobs.

Fiyero started the car, turning to Elphaba quickly. He saw the terror in her eyes and realized just how much Elphaba loved Galinda. He slipped his hand into hers, giving it a small squeeze. "She's going to be alright, Fae." He tried to reassure her. Elphaba nodded, knowing tears would escape if she tried to speak. The two of them drove to the hospital and hurried inside. Fiyero ran to the desk. "Could we get a doctor, please?" He asked.

The receptionist looked from Fiyero, to Elphaba, to Galinda, who was resting in Elphaba's arms again. She pulled the microphone down and called for a doctor. A gurney was brought out and Elphaba placed Galinda on top. She tried to follow them into resus but was told she had to wait outside. She stood at the door, watching Galinda being wheeled into the room. Fiyero came behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"She's going to be fine, she's a strong little girl."

...

Elphaba sat in a chair beside Galinda's bed, holding her hand and humming a soft tune. They were able to resuscitate her and she was now in the wards. Fiyero knocked lightly on the door, holding a herbal tea and a coffee in his hands. "I thought you might need this," He began, holding the tea towards her.

Elphaba took the tea, her hand shaking. "Thank you, Yero," she replied.

Fiyero watched Elphaba for a while then moved his eyes to Galinda. "How is she?" he asked.

A tear ran down Elphaba's cheek. "I- I don't know." She let her head fall. "What if she doesn't wake up, Yero? What if she dies? It'll be all my fault!"

Fiyero sat on the arm of Elphaba's chair and pulled her into an embrace. "None of this is your fault," He reassured her. "Galinda is so lucky to have you and, I know, she wouldn't be wanting you to be blaming yourself."

Elphaba began to cry. "But, if I hadn't-"

"It would of been some other tutor, some other phone call," Fiyero said, cutting her off.

Elphaba dried her eyes, "Thank you, Yero. You're - I don't think I could of survived the last week without you," she admitted, shyly.

Fiyero kissed Elphaba's raven hair. "You're welcome, Fae." he replied. "I'd do anything for you," he replied in a, barely audible, whisper.

...

"What did you do to my daughter?" Martha shouted, storming into the room.

Elphaba jolted around. "I- I- " she stammered.

Fiyero stood, "I think you should be asking your husband that question," He replied.

A look of realization shone in Martha's eyes, but she pushed it down. "What are you talking about?" She asked. "My husban would never lay a finger on our child."

Elphaba finally gained the courage to speak. "We found her on the floor, Martha. She was unconscious and bruised."

Tears formed in Martha's eyes. "But he wouldn't- I mean, not to her."

Fiyero caught on to her words. "What do you mean, 'not to her', Martha?" He asked, stepping forward.

Martha's eyes flicked up in panic. "Oh, I- I meant that he's not a violent person. He- he wouldn't do that to anybody."

"Martha, does he abuse you?" Fiyero asked.

"You know what? How about you two just mind your own business instead of making assumptions about everybody else's family?" She shouted, again. This time, though, her voice was shaking.

A soft moan was heard from the hospital bed. "Mum, tell them the truth."

**Don't forget to review xo**


	10. Brainless

**This chapter broke my heart a little while I wrote it D: I just want to say that I'm sorry in advance.. you'll understand why. This is the last chapter.**

**Fae'sFlower: Glad you're liking it :) Find out what?**

**Elphabalover101: Yeah... thank goodness.**

**Elphaba'sGirl: Here you go :D**

**Doglover645: *cough* *cough* Yeah... I have a feeling I'm going to be on the 'Badger list' after this chapter.**

**tap-Violeta: Uh... yeah... *cough***

Fiyero sat, alone, with Galinda, in the hospital room. He had never met the young girl, but Elphaba had told him a lot about her. He filled a cup with water, placing a straw inside and handing it to her.

"You might want to drink this," he said with a smile.

Galinda took the drink and giggled at the bendy, pink straw. Her blue eyes flicked up to Fiyero. "You love her, don't you?" She asked, placing the straw between her lips.

Fiyero was not expecting this. His mouth open and closed a few times; causing him to look like a stunned fish. "Uh, who do you mean?" He asked, although he had a fair idea.

"Elphie." Galinda responded, confirming what Fiyero had thought. "I saw the way you looked at her. It was the way my mummy used to look at my daddy."

Fiyero teared up at the younger girls comment. He nodded his head. "Yes. Yes, I do love Elphaba," he responded.

Galinda's brow furrowed. "Why are you crying?" She asked with a, nearly annoyed, expression on her face.

Fiyero wiped a few tears from his eyes. "I'm not crying, sweety. I - I'm just sad."

Galinda was still confused. "Why?" She asked, again.

Fiyero let out a sigh. "Because, unfortunately, she doesn't seem to love me back."

Galinda raised her eyebrows at Fiyero. "Are you brainless?"

"What do you mean by that?" Fiyero asked, somewhat offended.

"Elphie obviously loves you back. I can't use most of my brain and even I can see that." Galinda replied, applying some humour. Fiyero smiled, hanging his head. A few tears fell from his eyes, causing the confused expression to return to Galinda's face. "Why are you crying now?" She asked.

Fiyero let out a small chuckle, wiping at his eyes. "Don't worry, sweety. They're happy tears."

...

Elphaba watched as the doctor examined Martha's body. She thought what Norman had done to Galinda was bad; but seeing the bruises and wounds on her body helped her realize how cruel of a person Norman really was.

"These are injuries are rather substantial, Mrs Upland. Why didn't you have them checked out sooner?" The doctor asked, applying some cream to a wound.

"I was scared." Martha whispered, shamefully. She hung her head, refusing to make eye contact with anyone.

The doctor stole a, worried, backwards glance at Elphaba. She came forward, clutching Martha's hand in her own. "It's okay, Martha," she began in a reassuring voice. "The police will be here soon and-"

Martha's head shot up. "Police? Oh, no no no no! I never agreed- if he found out I told.." Martha's mouth continued to gape open and close as her eyes looked around in panic.

"Shh, Martha, it's alright. Norman won't be able to hurt you; I promise." Elphaba said, giving the woman's hand a small squeeze. Martha's head fell against Elphaba's shoulder and she wept. Elphaba knew that there was nothing she could say at this moment to make her feel better. She had had a tough life. She lay her head against Martha's, her raven hair draping slightly over her face. "Shh, everything's going to be alright."

...

Elphaba popped her head into Galinda's room. She saw Fiyero, arched over the bed; a smiling Galinda, propped up in her bed. She let out a soft giggle. "Aren't you supposed to be the one asleep, little madame?" She asked with a small grin.

Galinda looked up at her, innocently. "I read him a story and he fell asleep." She said, crinkling her brow slightly.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" She asked. She gave Fiyero's head a small peck, her arm placed around his shoulder. "Would you like me to read _you_ a bedtime story?" Elphaba asked, pulling up a second seat. Galinda shook her head. "No? What then?"

Galinda thought for a while, then spoke. "Is- Is Mummy okay?" She asked

Elphaba took Galinda's hand in her own. "Your mother's going to be just fine, my sweet," she reassured her.

"And Daddy?"

Elphaba's eyes fell to the floor. "Uh, your Dad might be going away for a little while, okay?"

Galinda nodded her head, tears in her eyes. "As long as mummy's okay."

...

Elphaba had gone home that night and was now on her way back to visit Galinda. She found the correct number and pressed the door open, finding an empty room. She burrowed her brow in confusion before turning and finding a doctor. "What happened to Galinda Upland?" She asked. "The young girl who was staying in this room."

The doctor's eyes grew with sorrow. "I'm afraid Miss Upland passed in her sleep," he replied.

Tears pricked the back of Elphaba's eyes. "But, she- what happened?" She asked, a lump forming in her throat.

"We have no idea," the doctor answered. "I was taking a look at her tests and it's a miracle she came back at all."

Elphaba wiped away a tear that escaped from her eyes, her breath shaking. "Wh- where is she now?" She asked.

"I'm afraid she's already been transferred to the Morgue," he answered. "She was found by this letter though. Is your name, by any chance, Elphie?"

Elphaba nodded her head, tears now streaming down her face. "Y- yes. That's what she called me." The doctor took a letter from his pocket and handed it to her. It said her name in pink marker; glitter glued all over the front. She opened it up, reading what was inside;

_Elphie._

_I'm sorry I couldn't stay; Oz needed me. Please take care of mummy for me._

**Don't forget to review xo**


	11. Epilogue

**I thought I'd be nice and give you guys a sort of "what happens to everybody" kind of thing :)**

**Iamgoku: oh no, not the wombats! :o she is, sorry **

**LillyFae: it's an AU, Elphie isn't Magic :o**

**Faesflower: Thank you :) I'm sorry for the sad ending :o**

**RedApple435: aww, thanks :3**

**TreacheryX2: sorry :o**

**Thedoctor24601: aww, I'm sorry :o**

**Elphaba'sGirl: I cant, sorry :o**

**Lookingpositivelyemerald: well, technically, this is the last chaoter now**

**Guest: aw, I'm sorry **

**Rosepetal33: I'm sorry :o**

**Elphabalover101: she is, sorry :o**

Tears streamed down Martha's cheeks as she watched officers snapping handcuffs on Norman. After everything, she did still love him. The fact that it had gotten to the point where she was now too afraid to leave the armoured car, however, was proof that this had to be done. She wondered if Norman knew he had killed their child; she wondered if he cared. The officers pushed Norman towards another car as he fought them with every step. His eyes moved to her, a look of both anger and betrayal seething from them as he realised what was happening.

"You useless bitch!" He screamed, his face red at this point. "You just wait! I'll get you back for this!"

Martha began to cry harder, tears coming even easier than before. She felt alone in the world; she had nobody anymore. Elphaba had promised her help, but she'd be leaving for university at the end of the year. Her eyes moved to the interior of the car; searching for something that could - she opened the glovebox, peering inside. She reached in, her fingers clutching the dark handle. She had always wanted to go to the emerald city.

...

"Elphie! Elphie, wake up!"

Elphaba groaned. "What do you want Glin?" Her eyes snapped open. "Wait, Glin?" She called out, her voice desperate.

"Fae?" Fiyero's voice sounded from her door. He had been coming over a lot more after their hospital visit. His head appeared around the corner and he smiled as soon as he saw her. "Hey, beautiful," he said, entering.

Elphaba scoffed. She had just woken from a nap and was sure she probably had atrocious morning hair. She must look far from beautiful. "You don't have to lie to me, to make you feel better," Elphaba said with a smile.

Fiyero sat on the end of her bed. "I'm not lying," he replied with a playful smile.

Elphaba blushed. "What are you doing here anyway, dork?" She asked, trying to flatten her hair slightly.

Now it was Fiyero's turn to blush. "I - I don't know if you know this, but - we became friends two years ago, today." Fiyero paused, obviously nervous about whatever he was going to say next. "I - I was wondering if you, maybe, want to make our 'friendaversary' into, maybe, an anniversary?" Elphaba was speechless; her mouth imitating the gestures of a fish out of water. Fiyero began to panic. "Oh no, I've made things weird! I'm sorry, just forget I said anything!"

He began to stand but was pulled back down; a soft pair of lips pressing firmly against his own. "I would love to be your girlfriend," Elphaba replied as they separated; they're foreheads still pressed together.

Fiyero's cheeks burned red once again, a cheeky grin plastered on his lips. "Happy, one second, anniversary."

...

Galinda stood in front of the crowd, her hospital gown hanging loosely from her body. She looked at her arm, a bruise rising from it as if a bubble. Her hand moved to her lip, noticing that the cut that had been there was now gone. She stepped closer to the railing, clearing her throat. An extravagant dress now billowed from her body. "Fellow Ozians, we have been through a terrifying time." She gulped, her breath shaking. "But, as terrifying as terror is, I'd like to lead Oz as 'Glinda the good'."

**don't forget to review xo**


End file.
